


Рыжее к рыжему

by The_Magnificent_7



Series: Тексты G–PG [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: F/F, Implied Relationships, Pre-Femslash, Redheads, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magnificent_7/pseuds/The_Magnificent_7
Summary: Эмме не хватает женской компании





	

То, что Эмме — чисто по-женски — бывает одиноко, понимал каждый из Семёрки. Не с кем поговорить о тряпках, мужчинах, о чём там ещё трещит слабый пол? Охотники за головами не знали. Эмму в последнее время никто бы не рискнул назвать слабой. И зачем говорить о мужчинах, если вот они, вокруг, куда ни плюнь. Плечо всплакнуть подставлял Чизэм, перемыть косточки кому угодно предлагал Фарадей, Билли разрешал ей одной, кроме Гуднайта, касаться своих волос, остальные старались принести ей из поездок что-то душевное — цветок с корнями (лечебный!), истекающие мёдом соты, птенчика. Как будто коты, которые должны были отрабатывать свою миску молока пойманными мышами. Наглые коты, которые тащат добычу на подушку к хозяину. Но женской компании Эмме, думали они, все равно не хватало. Проститутки не её круга, чистенькие горожанки слишком пусты, с индеанками они говорили на разных языках, китаянки жили далеко за морем. Другой такой будто просто и не было.

А как-то утром вместо одной рыжей они увидели двух.

— Наташа, — представилась вторая, прищурившись.

Коты заворчали.

— Спокойно, мальчики, я ненадолго, мы тут…

— Поболтали, — невозмутимо договорила Эмма, поцеловав новенькую в щёку. — О своём, о женском.


End file.
